This Boy Is a Monster
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Stiles oscila entre morrer de medo e ficar impressionado em como Derek pode ser tão forte... Slash, Teen Wolf, 1a Temporada


**THIS BOY IS A MONSTER!**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Ficlet, Teen Wolf, Primeira Temporada, Episóxio 01x04, Missing Scenes, Sterek (Stiles and Derek) Slash, MxM relationship, Stiles' POV.

Advertências: Violência.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Stiles oscila entre morrer de medo e ficar impressionado em como Derek pode ser tão forte...

THIS BOY IS A MONSTER!

ShiryuForever94

Derek Hale é um monstro!

Ele é um lobisomem, mas não é apenas isso. Ele é grosso, intimidante, agressivo como poucos seres que já conheci na vida e agora está sangrando no meu carro após levar um tiro.

Eu sou um sujeito abençoado, não sou?

Primeiro, pago o mico do século com ele quase caindo na frente do meu carro e toda a escola buzinando. Claro que Scott faz a gentileza de me ajudar e eu acabo com esse psicopata no meu carro. Ele já é insuportável, mas agora está simplesmente alucinado!

Estou tentando levá-lo para a casa dele e o que ele diz? Que não posso! Vou ter que ficar zanzando com esse cara por quantos lugares? Ele me assusta demais!

Temos uma pequena discussão, ele sempre me deixa maluco! Juro que tentei me impor e disse a ele que o tiraria do meu carro.

O efeito? Bom, ele disse que rasgaria minha garganta com os dentes. Vocês não sabem como Derek pode ser convincente...

Mas, é claro que tudo sempre pode piorar e agora está escuro, Scott não aparece com a ajuda que nós precisamos para salvar Derek e eu estou no acostamento com esse espécime de pesadelo ao meu lado.

Obviamente que ele não dá ordens somente para mim, mas banca o insuportável com Scott também.

Mas não é isso o pior de tudo. Eu me preocupo com ele. Ok, eu Stiles Stilinski admito que me preocupo com essa besta-fera-monstro-vilão-de-filme-de-terror ambulante, mal humorado e fedorento! Er, ele está mesmo fedendo... Deve ser o tiro que ele levou e que o está matando, mas isso é apenas um detalhe que eu convenientemente ainda não havia mencionado. Ele está morrendo e eu me apavoro ainda mais. Por que mesmo eu não quero que ele morra? Ele faz o que pode para se manter vivo.

Acabamos na clínica veterinária onde Scott trabalha e Derek está péssimo, cada vez pior. Eu tentei não ficar impressionado com Hale andando sem camisa mas vejam minha situação: ele é grande, forte, musculoso, tem olhos lindos e estava a centímetros de mim. Eu não sou gay! Ou pelo menos acho que eu não era. Existe a possibilidade de um sujeito ser curioso sobre isso? Quero dizer, sobre outro cara... Ah, deixem pra lá. Estou pirando.

Mas eu quero saber!

Será que existe a possibilidade de alguém ser gay apenas por uma pessoa? Eu juro que Derek me faz ter pensamentos nem um pouco sacrossantos e isso não é algo fácil para mim. Por que ele? Por que o maníaco que caiu na minha vida feito um bólido na velocidade do som tem que me deixar... Preocupado?

Tudo só piora quando Derek me diz que talvez eu precise amputar o braço dele. Eu sou fraco pra isso! Não sou médico. Eu não posso! Eu não quero... Imaginá-lo sofrendo não é minha ideia de cena agradável. E agora eu me importo com ele muito mais do que eu pensava. Preciso tomar mais ritalina, deve ser isso.

Ele parece estar perdendo a luta para sobreviver, bem ali na minha frente, e se torna mais e mais agressivo e tudo em que posso pensar é que não quero que ele morra. Eu admito, essa foi a pior situação do mundo para alguém se descobrir apaixonado, mas eu estou impressionado demais com ele, a força dele... E sendo muito mais doido do que eu pensava que eu fosse, estou atraído pelo jeito de macho alfa cretino-mandão-me joga na parede. Logo eu que sonhava com uma garota linda, suave, gentil e...

Esse brutamontes desgraçado me enfeitiçou!

A situação evolui rapidamente, ele cai desmaiado aos meus pés e eu me desespero. Por que? Por que eu me importo tanto? Já admiti que ele me atrai. Admiti que estou um tanto apaixonado, sem sentido algum isso, não é mesmo?

Como se acorda um lobisomem desmaiado? Eu dou um soco no rosto dele e é como esmurrar a parede! Ele é muito duro e... Não, eu não estou indo por essa linha de pensamento! Isso não é justo com minha mente maluca!

Não demora para Derek se curar e ele continua sarcástico, impetuoso e insuportável. E eu estou feliz que ele ainda está aqui.

Nada mudou, a não ser o que sinto por ele e eu não terei coragem, jamais, de dizer. Estão loucos? Ele me fatiará como manteiga! Não, é melhor encarar que minha sina é ficar amando platonicamente, tal como fiz com Lydia Martin por tantos anos.

Isso mesmo. Ficarei na minha.

Quão ferrado alguém pode ser?


End file.
